Ark 2 Episode 34: Final Man vs a God
You only care for battle... I had left the arena... and with a brand new mind-state. During my fight with the Cop, against those two females. I noticed the slightest glint of something above the audience... when I had drifted over 100 feet into the air. Yet... what could it had been that caught my eye you ask..? heh.. That sick fuck... Tanaban had been watching all the fights! It had hit me like a sack of bricks...... yes. He knew that I was the one hosting these tournaments... my clan. The Kagemaru clan..... but. He knew what I was doing! He knew all of my moves before I had even made the move.... tch! Me and Donnie Yun... had literally destroyed the Armada's base of operations. THE base of operations. I could call Tanaban out... but I wouldn’t gain a damn thing.... he was smarter than that. He was so smart... that he had tooken Isa.... this whole time and held her captive..... as I was drifting into the air... I saw the bastard smile at me. The sick grin that broke on his face as he stroked through her hair like some kind of.... some kind of fucking pet! After the match.... I forfeited my match and went to the highest establishment of the Finals arena. The building was molded after the Empire state building. So im assuming you could guess how many floors were in it. I walked through the entrance doors.... my head low. Eyes focused.... I turned to my right. And I saw Donnie Yun and Tetsu step to the stage for the finals. Hmph... trivial. Isa was in this building and I was going to save her so that was all that was on my mind. As I stepped through. 20 men turned to look at me. “ Hey.. isn’t that Tasanagi? “ “ The fucks he-..HEY... GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE.. YOUR FORFITED YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR WAY HOME!” I didn’t say a thing as I walked to them. A few moments later.... a loud BOOOOOMM!!! had errupted as 30 men were flung through 2 walls... I walked through the hole that the soaring men had made. My hands were smoking due to me defeating them all in 1 move. I need to watch how much Chi I input. The sirens of the building began to ring out. And I continued my walk. Floor after floor... I was met with 20, to 30 men or more. Fighting my way through... battling my way through like some kind of animal. After 30 minutes... I made my way to the room of the dictator.... I had defeated every man he had left. My body beaten down to the core. I panted lightly... and with a hard kick I knocked open the doors to his room with a man of his in each of my hands. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oZ4yI26CgA) “ Let her go....” I said taking a step forward and he smirked at me. Those cold chilling eyes made goose bumps appear on my flesh as he stood. This guy had to be at least 7'4. “ What makes you think you deserve her...” The emblem on his head began to shine a bright blue..... as he drifted his way into my mind. “ You don’t care for her Tasanagi... you just care for one thing..” Shut the fuck... you don’t know a damn thing about me!” I coughed and pointed at him. “ Oh but I do Keyome... hahah... you only care for one thing....and thats. The thrill of battle!” My eyes widened and I darted at him running full speed. He caught my body in mid run and lifted me up into the air as if I was nothing. Slowly and surely... he jerked on the chain around Isa neck and his right handled fiddled in the air like he was playing a piano of some sort he smirked again and he tilted his head to the right. “ Tasanagi... I am over 150 years old did you know that? I was... the first Super solider. In existence. Do you know something about Super soldiers... Tasanagi?” He said flicking his left index finger to the ground and smashing my body to the right like some kind of rag doll. And then into the wall on the left as he made his middle finger twitch. “ We have no limitations. We simply grow.... and grow in strength. There is nothing you could ever do... to be on the same level as us. I've told you this before boy. Let me have her... you don’t need her, you don’t deserve her. “ I coughed blood trickling from my lips as I felt my muscles tuck in, rip and compulsion almost, as I began to slowly but surely.....drift over closer to him. “ Even Danchou saw the possibles of what Humans could be. And you let your foolish pride say no.. to a life time...OF POWER!!” As he shouted the words the windows of the establishment exploded out. He had me in his grip like some shit from some cheesy Star wars flick... choking the life out of me. My hands gripped my neck and I began to black out........ Hey....Hey Keyome! I know you can hear me! HEY! Make a deal with me... just this one time... im tired of the games! LET.... ME.... BE ONE... WITH YOU!!!!' ''No! I wont... I wont fall into the Darkness! ''Dammit you Idiot!...You are the Darkness!!!” '' Awakening My eyes opened.... and they shimmered a bright red... my hands drifted to my neck and I began to pull the telekinetic grip that he had on my throat as I ripped the invisible hold another explosive force ripped out of the room. Those below watching the match would have been evacuating the area due to explosions caused... the wings began to rip from back I drifted back to the ground. The dictator took a step back and shook his head. “ WH-..WHAT THE... WHAT IS THIS! YOUR... YOUR NOT HUMAN?!” I took a step forward... ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pZ-UpjtlXY) “ I am... human..” I pressed my hand forward as the white hair began to grow from my head I squeezed my fist and explosive force knocked Tanaban back by 40 feet with a force that caused the side of the building that he was standing on to explode... the debris would cloud the sky and drift down to the civilians. I could see Tetsu already do his thing... saving everyone in such a swift manner. Even Donnie Yun was helping people...helping... as I caused destruction. I dropped to my knees. And crawled over to Isa. She seemed almost brain washed... my hair turned back to its original raven color as I cradled her body in my grip... I held her close to me. “This is my fault.... this is my fault!..... “ I said shaking my head... my eyes shot out to Tanaban... who was recovering from the blow. He smiled at me and began to clap his hand. “I have to say Tasanagi... whatever the hell that was boy. It kind of.. * cracks his neck* Hurt... like hell... Well... guess it's time to repay the favor..” He lifted his hands and a red aura appeared on his body. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xti_6Bzpa8A) “ You don’t know pain boy.... ill show you pain!” I gripped her body again as my eyes began to turn red. I dropped my head getting ready for the final blow.....when. Unlikely Heroes... “ FUUUCKKK THATT!!!!” an explosive BOOOMMMM!!! Exploded in the air as Donnie Yun appeared like some kind of super hero.... he sent a punch into the man's jaw from below with a monsterous uppercut.... it was so powerful that it made more of the building shatter and shake in his power the punch knocked the man 20 feet into the air as Donnie landed with a back flip into the building with me and Isa.... He stood over us. “No one's Killing Tasanagi but me...” I looked up at him... this guy was something else. Not only did he survive that explosion the other day... but he just punched that guy miles into the air. “ Tasanagi. On your feet.. stop being a bitch and help us fight this guy...” I looked at Isa who was still in her sleeping state. “ I cant...” I said pushing my head on hers. “ I'll just.... get in the way..” “ Pathetic....” He said taking off running full speed and leaping off of the building with an explosive force he flew through the air and met the Tanaban half way. They were exchanging blows back and forth. Tanaban would say. “ Impressive boy! You and I are alike in many ways but...” Tanabans body dispersed from him and appeared on the ground... He had his right hand up towards Donnie glowing a dark red from 30 feet below him. “ Your just an Obsolete COPPY!” And explosive force of Telekinetic force errupted into the air colliding into Donnie Knocking him back by 20 miles into the air as he disappeared into the clouds. “ Hahaha.... foolish boy....” “ Try that on me....” Tanaban turned behind him to see a Tetsu... and a smirk appeared on his demonic face. “ The Ryoji boy..... I knew your mother... and your father...” He took a step forward and his face began to go morbid. “ You even... look like her...” “ DONT TALK.... ABOUT MY MOTHER..” Tetsu got into a stance and Tanaban qwereked a brow. Before he knew it the boy had been bombarding him with punches and kicks that he seemed to be having a problem with. His explosive punches and kicks had the man in a bad position seeing to be being defeated by sure technique rather physical raw power. Tetsu landed a swift 3 piece combination and uppercut-ed the male, then took 1 step back and sent a quick 3 foot combination with his left foot, then right foot, then a back flip kick which simply made the massive man stagger back. Tetsu panted and landed on his feet. Tanaban began to laugh... he didn’t even fall, he he didn’t even move from his current position. “ You... have an impressive body boy. It rivals super soldiers.... you could be the perfect warrior.. yet. You have one simple weakness..” The shriek of a female could be heard in the back ground. “ Compassion!” Tanaban said smirking a sinister laugh.“ Asami!!” Tetsu said turning to his right. Tanaban had the girls body lifted into the air the same way he had mines. Manipulating it. “ Let her G-!!” Tanaban had took the boys distracted form to rock him in the jaw with a straight kick so powerful that knocked Tetsu into the stands on the opposite side of the arena. He turned his attention to where me and Isa was... and smirked yet again. “ You see boy... you nor these boys have the power... to put me down.. I am... a GOD!” Tanaban let go of Asami's body and began to float his way down to the center of the arena. It's all pointless... “ You see Tasanagi. You don’t have the power to put me down.... in this world. There are Lions... and then there are Lambs!...” He lifted his hands. And the ground began to erupt around his body as the rocks began to float high into the air... the bastard.... was causing a damn earth quake! “ BEHOLD... WHAT TRUE POWER IS!!!!” He began.. to form a rock into the air.... a massive one that was the size of a foot ball stadium the rock dome sat high into the air as he held it out over me and Isa. “.... This whole time Tasanagi... i've had no problems from anyone in this world! But you alone! Have destroyed my city! You and that fucking Donnie Yun destroyed my base of operations! Hahahahah! It's quite funny isn’t it!? But even with nothing Tasanagi! I've already sent my most treasured weapons into Kasaihana city! oh.... but you wont hear from them. Oh no... not for years from now! Hahah well who am I kidding! Your going to die here!.” I healed Isa's body close to me. By now I was standing at the destroyed opening that was the building. I looked out at him forming his stupid giant rock thinking he was so powerful... the wings on my back appeared again. Yet my hair was still black. “ What the fuck are you talking about!” I said shouting out at him. Before I even had a chance to react. It threw the massive boulder out at me. I gripped Isa in my grip and took off in flight with her. As if I always knew how... this cant be real. Guys throwing massive planets. I have fucking wings! None of this is real! I had her in my grip and managed to fly out of the way of his attack. It clashed into the building destroying it completely. Flying on the other side of the arena I hid with against a wall... out of his sight. Panting I held her tight to me and laid her down on the ground looking over he unconscious body. “ I’m sorry... for dragging you into this..” Around her neck was the Dog tag I had given her. I gripped her warm hands and leaned down kissing her forehead before I stepped out of the corner just to see him staring at me like some kind of beast from the arena. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=6aekXY2pEdc&NR=1) “ Tasnagi do you see now. How weak you are... I am God... I am everything...” Tanaban continued to walk forward until his 3rd step he stopped and opened his arms up. “ Hahahah cant you see..... Just give in.. let me end your l-” The sound of a Gatling gun ripped into the air as Tanaban's body began to get tagged. Within a few moments the fucker looked like Swiss cheese. Quickly I shot my head to the right... Daiki and Daichi stood on the side of the stands where it was destroyed firing the massive weapons until all of there bullets were used... the clips dropping to the ground. Tanaban pressed his hands to his body as the blood began to litter the ground around him. A sinister smirk appeared on his face as he eyed the men. “ Do you honestly think. Something as trivial like this! Would hurt me!” he said the wounds quickly healing up. He lifted his hands getting ready to end the men. And I couldnt bare to watch. “ NOOOOOOOOO!” Tetsu appeared from above and sent a power drop kick into the man's head from his blindside and made his body skip on the ground at the speed of 90 mph. Tetsu landed on his right knee... blood trickling down from the wounds on his body... the guy was a bloody mess. Yet he kept fighting... why!? Why does he fight!? Why does Daiki and Daichi fight knowing that they don’t have a chance! Why did Donnie save me!? Tetsu got down into a Wing Chun stance panting. “ You... Your just a two bit ego-statistical asshole! With some fancy tricks!...” Tanaban stood to his feet whipping the blood from his mouth as he cocked his head to the right...” Then you too... shall die a ignorant death. Just like your mother. She should have just stayed with me.... we could have had a family together. Me and her.... yet she chose that shitty man as your father!.... “ He said closing his eyes as the ground began to shake and rumble from his power. The sky was a hell red.... “ I'll show you boy... the meaning of pain..” I dropped to my knees... shaking I couldnt move as I watched Tetsu attempt to fight him, and then get pummeled into the ground. He was getting stomped out over and over again. “ D'AHHH! Aghhh!!! Gawk!!” The chilling sounds of Tetsu being smashed into the earth relentlessly echoed in the air... Tanaban picked the boys body up by his neck holding high into the air. “ You... have heart.. boy. But in this world you will learn. That having heart. Means nothing...” “ HehHeh... You think so huh....” Tetsu gulped and smirked... any normal guy would be dead by now. How the hell is he still alive. “ Tell that... to him..DONNIE NOW!” ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufb6T-av-rU)Tanaban turned his head to the right, it was clear he was getting pissed off. As soon as he turned Donnie was in his face. Seeming to be in that Super solider stage Number two. His fist slammed into the mans jaw knocking him back 30 feet. As he punched him. He gripped tetsu by his shirt and slung him out at the man at the same time. Tetsu’s body cartwheeled like a sideways beybalde as he travled over to the male once he got in range with Tanaban he began to send a powerful flurry of punches and kicks at the male knocking him around left to right until he ended it with a kick knocking him into the air by 40 feet. Why did they fight! Why! They don’t stand a chance! Tch! It pisses me off! “ they cant... win.... they cant...” ''Keyome... for the love of satan.... stop being a bitch! Get out there! And show that fucker Tanaban! Your no weakling!!! GET OUTT THERE!! RIGHT NOWW!!” ''AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” I screamed and my wings extended to its longest length as I took off into the air... and met Tanaban mid soar. I began to slam my own flurry of punches and kicks to him with a back flip kick I knocked him further into the air. Using my wings I propelled my body into the air above Tanabans head by 5 feet. With both of my arms cocked back... “Your no different than him....” I sent both of my arms forward with such and explosive force that a sonic boom errupted in the air knocking Tanaban BACK to the ground at the speed of 100mph. Oh but it wasnt over... Donnie Yun Met him in mid fall. He hooked his body around Tanabans and began to force himself to spin rapidly until the both hit the ground with Tanaban's head being what softened the fall. A massive crator appeared around them as they hit the ground. Donnie used the momentive force to do a full back flip back away from Tanaban. Tanaban pulled himself up slowly... his skin was cracking like glass it appeared. The moment he looked up... All he could see was me flying towards him at such a powerful speed oh but I wasn’t alone. In my right hand I had Donnie Yun by his right arm, and tetsu by his left hand in my left hand. As we got in close to Tanaban I pulled my body up and slung Tetsu first at the male... the speed I sent him out was 150mph. As I launched him out Tetsu had his left arm out and sent a punch so chilling to the males head it caused him to bend backwards matrix style. I had did the same with Donnie except his punch when I slung him from my grip was much more devastating it caused the male to go airborne from the impact, sending him back by 40 feet. And to end it all off... I came down from above exactly 4.5 seconds after Donnie's last hit. I spun myself 4 times in the air and slammed my right fist right into the emblem into his head a bright light chimed from the hit and then a massive explosion behind it which knocked the 3 of us back... A reason to fight... 2 hours later'' I blinked... finally waking up. my head being cradled by Isa, she had tears in her eyes but she quickly whipped them away. You know how she likes to play tough. and tetsu was getting an earful from Asami then she embraced him in a hug, all tetsu did was laugh awkwardly... Donnie was getting cradled like I was by the woman who me and Tetsu had fought in the previous round. I looked at him. And he looked at me. “ Dont think... this changes anything. Soramaru...” I said looking at him. Tetsu cut Donnie off before he could respond. “ Ahhh shut the fuck up... if you guys bring this beef back to the city... I’ll kill you both seeing that im the only one able to walk..” he said crossing his arms. Kaori said something to Donnie and he nodded and then looked back over to me. “ Tasanagi... im not Danchou i've told you that.... why do you want to keep this hate.” I thought about it for a moment and attempted to sit up when I fell back again due to my body being so beaten. “ I’m not sure....” I said looking down at my feet. “....Learn to let go....Tasanagi. And find something good to fight for, I had to change my direction... and learn..” Donnie gripped Kaori's hand along with his smaller counter part Kaito's hand. “ To fight.... for something...rather than myself...” I watched him and at first I couldnt understand... slowly I looked over to Isa and I smiled. “....Ah... I guess... I know what you mean...” I said smirking a bit, she frowned. “ What's that supposed to mean!” I shook my head and pulled her into a kiss... 3 hours later.... 7PM... The Jamaican announcer had watched the whole fight and was clearly traumatized. " What-t-fuok wash dat mon... dat'shet cant be humane mon. Muddy'fuckas flying... muddyfuckas going boomboom pow mon... Ahhh shet mon... tis shet can'not be real mon. Ohhh mon... fuok this job mon. I Muddy'fuckin quit mon.... fuck..." Category:ARK 2 Category:GMAF1 Category:FINAL